Lullaby
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: Conversations of a Seven year old and her father.  One shot.  this is based off of Lit's Song Lullaby.  Please read and review.


-I do not own Jack Swagger or Randy orton Or Cody Rhodes Cuz if I did you all wouldn't ever see them TE HE. Please read and review.

"Hey Jack how is that daughter of yours?" Randy asked Jack while getting ready for his match.

"Alissa is good I talked to her a little bit yesterday." Jack said not taking his eyes off the newly sent picture to his phone. He showed it to Randy.

"She looks just like her mother." Alissa had Jack's Blonde hair but Leeann's green eyes Randy said noticing the look on Jack's face. "You alright man?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Randy smiled knowing exactly what jack was going thru.

"Hey I know it's hard not to be there to see your kid grow up. Trust me she will forgive you." Randy said walking out of the locker room. Jack picked up his phone and called Leeann

"Hey baby." Leeann said happily.

"Hey how are my girls doing?" He asked while looking around the locker room.

"We are fine I was getting ready to put Alissa to bed do you want to talk to her?" Jack smiled hearing Alissa jumping around her mother.

"Yeah." He said with the smile never leaving his face.

"Hi daddy." Alissa said sweetly. Alissa was now seven.

"Hi baby how are you?" He asked looking at Cody as he walked in.

"Good I had school today and I made you something mommy said that when you come home I can give it to you...Daddy when are you coming home?" Jack hated when she asked because he never knew how to answer.

"I don't know honey." He could hear the tears coming from a mile away.

"We miss you daddy." Jack smiled and nodded.

"I miss you too Alissa." He said trying to hold back tears.

"Mommy says its time for bed I love you daddy." She said yawing.

"I love you too Alissa sweet dreams." He said smiling.

"You too daddy." She said handing Leeann the phone.

"Hey." Jack smiled at the sound of Leeann's voice.

"Hey how are you doing babe?" He asked trying to visualize Leeann putting Alissa in bed.

"I'm doing ok I miss the hell out of you though." Jack smiled.

"OOOOOO mommy said a bad word." Jack and Leeann laughed.

"Naughty mommy." Jack joked. Leeann smiled and gave her daughter a kiss. One for her and the other from Jack.

"Good night mommy and daddy." Alissa said while closing her eyes.

"Good night Alissa we love you." Alissa nodded and smiled. Leeann closed her door and headed back down to the living room. "Are you going to be ok?" Leeann asked Jack when she realized he was silent.

"Yeah I'll be ok...I..." Jack was interrupted when a Stage hand walked in.

"Jack your on in five." He nodded.

"Babe I ha..." Leeann smiled and nodded.

"I know you have to go do your job please be care full...I love you with all my heart." Leeann said sweetly.

"I will and I love you too." Jack said hanging up. He shook his sadness away and headed toward the ring.

A Day later.

Jack woke up and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hi Daddy." Alissa said answering the phone.

"Hey Alissa how was your day at school?" He asked.

"Good how was your day at work?" Jack smiled.

"Good honey. Where's your mom?" He asked looking at the clock.

"She's right here do you want to talk to her?" Alissa asked looking at her mother who was putting her into bed .

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you something." Jack grabbed his bags and headed to his car. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smiled on her face.

"I'm always gonna love you I promise and I'm always thinking of you. I'm trying just to make it better for you.. I know it's hard to understand. I swear I'm gonna make it up to you." Jack said letting a tear fall.

"I know daddy. I love you too." She said looking at her mother. Who had heard the whole conversation. Leeann was in tears. "Mommy why are you crying?" Jack smiled and wiped his eyes.

"They are happy tears honey." Alissa nodded and gave her mother a hug.

"Daddy has to go I love you." Alissa smiled.

"Bah bah black sheep have you any wool? yes sir yes sir three bags full...Goodnight Daddy I love you too."


End file.
